Velocity encoded cine (VEC) imaging performed using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) has great clinical potential for diagnosis of cardiovascular diseases. The non-invasive nature of MRI tomographic imaging, its uniform sensitivity to velocity in all directions and its intrinsic 3D nature make it a natural choice for clinical application. Of particular interest is the potential use that can be made of quantitative blood velocity imaging in the assessment of the complex flow fields associated with aortic valvular diseases. Currently, aortic valve diseases are primarily assessed using echocardiography which is widely available, but nevertheless has several important limitations in characterizing flow fields, including views are restricted by the availability of appropriate acoustic windows, results are operator dependant, velocity is detected in only one direction relative to the probe and that primarily 2D views are used to characterize a 3D flow field. While MR VEC imaging has the potential to provide more comprehensive flow field data than does echocardiography, clinical application of MR VEC imaging has been hampered by its relatively long acquisition times. The powerful gradient systems now available on MRI scanners allow high quality cardiac cine scans to be acquired in comfortable breath-hold times. However, the scan time required for VEC imaging with velocities resolved in 3D is still prohibitively long for most clinical applications. The goal of this proposal is to implement a rapid MRI approach that has potential to accomplish VEC imaging in a conventional breath-hold time. Development includes MR scanner sequences modification, determining its limits of applicability using computer modeling of flow fields and testing using flow models. In parallel with implementation and validation of the acquisition sequence, processing tools will be developed to analyze the time resolved 3D flow field data sets. Following the development stage, clinical application will be made to patients with aortic valvular diseases.